


match made in hell

by kumofu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Colors, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumofu/pseuds/kumofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean deliberately ignores Valentine's day so Sam feels the need to find a date for him. With help from a very naked cupid. Or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	match made in hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister).



> A very belated Valentine's story with a lot of love and naked cupids. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be kind ;)

"I don't like it, Sammy. There's always a job somewhere. It's too calm."

Sam agrees with Dean, but he doesn't mind that much because there's other stuff he takes care of right now. Or at least, he tries. "I'm sure something will turn up."

That gets him a somewhat suspicious look from his brother, and he has to suppress a sigh because Dean loved to play the dumb fool in front of most people but heard the little stumble in his voice when he tried to sound casual. Sam props his head into his palm and pretends to look for another job on his notebook.

Dean's eyes don't leave him for almost a minute, but then he turns away and thumbs through the next newspaper. That just adds fuel to Sam's plan. It's Valentine's Day and Dean didn't even mention it but tries so hard to find a job for them that it hurts. If only the damn cupid would contact him.

"Hello, my lovely friends!"

Dean is up from the bed - knife in hand - before Sam can even blink but then just stands there and looks confused and shocked at the same time. Sam knows exactly why. In the middle of the room stands a naked man. A man they know and Sam contacted a few days ago to get his plan started. Under no circumstances, Dean was to find out what Sam was doing. Well, that cat is definitely out of the bag now.

"Relax Dean, it's just ... him." For the first time, Sam realises that he doesn't know the cupid's name and never cared to ask, but the naked guy doesn't care. He just walks over to Dean and hugs him, not caring about the knife at all.

"Sam, what the ...?" Dean can't get the words out because the cupid presses him against its naked chest and Sam doesn't know what reassurance he can offer because he also knows what comes next.

Their unusual visitor turns around, smiles widely at him and seconds later arms grip him too tight, lift him up from his chair and squeeze while Dean strokes his clothes as if he could wash away the residues of the hug. While the cupid releases Sam Dean focuses his death stare on him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The cupid turns around with a giggle. "Helping you of course, silly."

Dean turns his head in an attempt to unsee what he already saw, and Sam tries to do very much the same while coming up with a plan to fool Dean. "Look, we appreciate that you want to help us, but we don't need your help, so ..."

The cupid doesn't let him finish but turns around again with a pout. "You found someone for him? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam catches Dean's look and knows he's doomed no matter what happens next, so he just gives up. "No, I didn't find anyone, but you can still stop looking. And you can go. I guess I have to talk to Dean."

"You care to explain that … RIGHT NOW?" Dean's voice gets a little out of control at the end of the sentence and for a second Sam is glad that the cupid is still between the two of them.

"Fine. I wanted him to find a date for you for Valentine's Day."

For a moment, Sam is sure that Dean will attack him with the knife, but then he just stabs it into the wooden nightstand and tries to calm himself before he speaks again. "Why?"

There are a thousand things Sam could say, and generally, he would come up with a reasonable explanation, delivered in a way that Dean would take the bite. But he did this shit too often. It's time for the truth. "You get worse. Every day. It's like you're dying and I wanted you to be happy. Just once."

Sam studies the carpet and waits for a snappy comment, but nothing is coming. It's unnervingly silent, and when he looks back up at Dean, his brother just stands there and watches him, his expression not readable.

"I know, I know. It's sad we haven't found anyone yet, but I brought a friend, and I'm pretty sure she can help." The cupid grins back and forth between Sam and Dean, and Sam can't believe he forgot about him.

"Look ..." Why doesn't he know the damn name? "What's your name?"

"Gerry."

Finally, there's a reaction from Dean. Sam would call it the are-you-fucking-kidding-me-look while he mouthes the name and Sam most certainly feels the same way. "Ok, Gerry. Thanks again and no worries. We're fine."

Before Gerry can answer there's a little disturbance in the air and suddenly he's not the only naked person in the room. Next to him stands a young woman and the moment she sees him she brakes into a broad smile. "Gerry!"

"Gina!" Gerry squeals and suddenly they're hugging like there's no tomorrow.

The picture is weird and somewhat aesthetic at the same time. Dark silken curls frame Gina's narrow face. Gerry buries his face in them while stroking the smooth dark skin down her back. They look delicious. And that's for sure the weirdest thought Sam ever had.

"Gina! You made it. That's so perfect. You need to help these sweethearts. I'm at the end of my rope."

Gina pads Gerry's back and just keeps smiling. "Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something." When they finally part Gina winks at Sam and throws a kiss over to Dean. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Gerry points behind her and pouts again. "This is Dean, and I tried everything, but he just doesn't go for it."

Apparently Dean recovered from having naked cupids in his motel room because he steps forward and opposite to Sam has no problem to look into Gina's eyes instead of somewhere inappropriate else. "Go for what?"

Gerry smiles. "I shot you and believe me; I never wasted so many arrows. It's like you just don't want to fall in love."

Gina laughs next to him. "Oh don't be melodramatic, G. They're humans. Of course, he intends to fall in love, right Dean?"

To Sam Dean looks more like he wants to kill so he decides to step in. "Listen to me, we appreciate all your hard work, but if it doesn't work, it just doesn't work. Why don't you call it a day?"

The cupids shake their heads in unison and Gina turns around to face Sam head on. "You gave Gerry the order to find love for Dean. We won't stop until we've done the deed."

Both Sam and Dean try to object but fall silent when Gina starts mumbling under her breath and waves a hand at Dean. Nothing visible happens, but she looks pleased. "There's a lot of love to give. That's something I can work with."

Dean raises a finger like he wants to shut her up but no words come out of his open mouth. Sam has a hard time not to laugh, but he understands his brother. What the hell should you say to that? Gina turns to Gerry with a worried expression on her face. "You checked him first, didn't you?"

Suddenly there's understanding on Gerry's face, and he slowly shakes his head. "No. It's just …"

Gina doesn't let him finish and shakes her head. "How long have you been on the job, Gerry? You always have to check."

Again she turns to Dean, and when she waves her hand, this time, something happens. All around him, color seems to appear out of thin air and in seconds it surrounds Dean like a blue cloud. At least, this gives him his voice back. "Son of a bitch!"

He takes a few steps to the right but can't escape the cloud and Gina laughs. "Stay where you are, silly. It's your love; you can't run from it."

Dean turns around in a circle and tries to reach for the color but can't grasp it. It's just there, surrounding him. "That's creepy."

Gina just smiles, and Gerry tucks at her arm. "But Gina, it's so ..."

He doesn't finish the sentence but his voice sounds like Dean's appearance fills him with awe. He gets a nod from Gina and when she speaks again it's more like a whisper. "I know, Gerry. I've never seen anything like it. He's not only love-struck but totally bound. No wonder your arrows couldn't do anything."

Now Gerry smiles, apparently very pleased with the fact that it's not his fault. "Even God couldn't shoot him enough to change this."

Despite Gina's words, Dean still tries to step away from the blue cloud, and Sam can't overcome his fascination. "What do you mean? Love-struck, bound, the color. What is this?"

Gerry still goggles at Dean, so Gina explains it to Sam. "Cupids can see the love of people. When someone is love-struck, there's no need to shoot at them because they're already in love and won't just fall for someone else."

Sam takes another glance at Dean, who picked up the knife again and tries to cut into the color around him. It doesn't work. Not even close to his body where the color seems to be most present. It's a deep blue that almost fades into black like a very dark evening sky. "And the color …?"

Gina beams with delight. "It's magnificent, isn't it? His love is fierce. Somewhere out there is some very lucky person. The color is something he associates with this person."

Sam swallows because that doesn't answer the most important question. "But who's he in love with?"

"You shut your mouth, Sammy! Those winged ass clowns screwed around long enough. Get them out of here!"

For once Sam doesn't care for Dean's rage. This is just too important. "Who, Gina?!"

She just shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea, and I assume that he doesn't even know himself."

"That's possible?" Sam already sees himself going through the books in the bunker to come up with some cupid rules, but Dean interrupts the thought.

"I'm right here, you know? And I'm not freaking love-struck. This shit ends now. GET OUT!"

There's a moment of silence, and then Gerry starts to cry while Gina seems to be close to tears herself. Sam sighs. "Well done, Dean. Now you hurt their feelings."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that because now Dean gets himself even more worked up, and he still holds the knife after all. "I don't care! I didn't ask them to come here and talk about my feelings like I'm some freaking object they can bind to some other person with their fucking arrows."

And that's the reason Sam didn't want Dean to know. He just can't accept when someone loves him, and there's nothing Sam can say to convince him otherwise, especially with two miserable cupids in the room. "Can you at least apologize? It was my idea, you know? It's not their fault."

For a moment, Dean seems to consider this, but it's hard to concentrate next to Gerry's sobbing, and tears start to run down Gina's face. Dean puts a hand over his face and looks at the ceiling. "Cas, a little help here?"

Sam snort because Dean doesn't even try to pray anymore. As if Cas would just show up like that. "Come on, Dean, just apologize and ..."

Sam can't finish the sentence because there's a familiar disturbance in the air and Cas stands in the middle of the room. "Hello, Dean. Sam."

He gets no answer and instead looks around the room in confusion. Sam can't blame him. Dean stands in the other corner of the room, knife still in hand and surrounded by the blue cloud and in front of him are two crying cupids. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

As on cue, Gerry and Gina are all over him in a second. Gerry swings his arms around him from behind, pressing himself against Cas' back and burying his wet face in the curve of his neck while Gina throws her arms around his waist and aligns her body so perfectly to his as if she wants to melt right into him.

Oddly enough this picture takes Sam back to days when the weirdest thing he has ever seen was a Wendigo. Now he can talk to people about an angel sandwich and wouldn't be lying. While he tries to file away the picture in his head, Cas fights to get his face out of Gina's poofy locks to speak. "Can you, please … let go of me."

He shifts uncomfortably, and there's a loud thud in the background when Dean drives the knife into the nightstand again. "Come on, Cas. Can't you just zap them away?"

Cas doesn't but instead taps Gina's back carefully until she lets go of him and when he turns to Dean Gerry starts clinging to Gina instead. "Why? What did they do?"

"I didn't roll off the assembly line like this!" He gestures around himself with an annoyed expression on his face, but Cas' confusion doesn't faint.

Gina manages a little sob, so he turns to her for clarification, and after she wiped her nose more gracefully than anyone else could, she explains. "I showed him his love."

Finally, there's understanding in Cas features, and he nods. "I understand. Now you can see it, too."

Sam is faster with comprehending what he means than Dean but somewhat hopes that he is wrong. "See it, too? You mean you could see it all the time?"

"Yes." Cas nods again, and his voice sounds matter-of-factly like there's no problem in seeing a guy's love swirling around in the air.

"So that's some angel thing then?"

"No. I can't see your love or anyone else's. It's just Dean."

There's a disturbing grunt coming from Dean, and when they all turn around to look at him, he coughs into his fist like he's choking on his breath and Sam feels the need to turn the collective attention away from him. "But why?"

At last, Gerry stopped crying and seems to be eager to contribute something useful for a change. "Because you raised him from perdition, right? Because you mended his soul? That leaves a mark."

There's another choking sound and Cas doesn't answer Gerry but turns to Dean. „Dean? Is everything alright?"

Dean waves his hand in a dismissive gesture but prefers to study the ground instead of Cas. "I'm fine. I just don't get what we're doing here. I don't need a fucking Valentine's date and I sure as hell don't need this stuff floating around me. Thank you very much, Sam!"

Cas turns to Gina but before he can say anything she already shakes her head. "We haven't found his beloved yet."

Sam has to choke down a laugh when Cas rolls his eyes because it's quite the accomplishment to trigger the angel's emotions like that. Unfortunately, for him second's later he is the target of Cas' annoyed stare. "Did you use a spell to get the cupids to help you?"

"Um, I guess. I burned some goudweed, oat and ..."

He doesn't continue when Cas turns around to Dean. "I'm sorry, Dean. It's not their fault. If Sam cast a spell, then they're bound to obey. They won't stop until they find your beloved."

Dean looks like he's about to explode and paces from one wall to the other. "That's just perfect! Because there's not enough crap, we have to deal with these days. Let's just put some fucking cupids on my tail."

Gina breaks his rant by stepping into his path, her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. She still looks perfectly cute like this, but that's maybe just a cupid thing. "Normally people want to know who they're in love with and most of them just know themselves. So instead of beeing angry you could just help us. The sooner you do that the sooner we'll be gone."

There's a moment of silence and Sam can pinpoint the exact moment Dean caves in. His shoulders fall a little bit like all the air is leaving him, and he nods. "Fine. Go right ahead."

Gina smiles, and while she walks back to her fellow cupid, Gerry gets all agitated next to Cas. "Oh my, that's so exciting. Can you imagine to feel so much love? I mean, look at him."

Cas does, unchanged. Compared to Gerry he just stands there, being his stoic self, not rocking back and forth on his heels or getting red spots on his cheeks. Meanwhile, Gina stretches out her arms and starts to mumble again. Sam can't help but get a little concerned about the process. "What is going to happen?"

Gerry beams with joy by now. "It's not just talk, you know? Love really connects people. So when Gina is done, Dean's love will reach out to his beloved. It's beautiful. Believe me."

Sam tries to grasp the concept. "You mean, the color will move?"

Gerry doesn't need to answer because that's exactly what happens. There are little puffs of air rising like steam over Dean's head, forming a blue thread that starts to wander along the ceiling. Sam is pretty sure that it will disappear through a wall or the door but, at first, the blue smoke splits at its end and seems to search like fingers feeling for something in the dark. All the while there's more and more blue pouring out of Dean and adding to the stream, and suddenly the smoke thickens and holds still for a moment before it floods down again and stops to move.

Seconds later it's deadly silent in the room, and Sam tries to comprehend the picture in front of him. There's the blue cloud around Dean, and the stream that travelled out of it ends in another cloud across the room. A cloud that surrounds Cas.

Sam's eyes wander from one person to the next as if he has to check that the others see the same thing. Gerry's jaw dropped, and he goggles alternatingly at Cas and Dean. Gina focuses on the smoke, and it seems she can't believe that her search is already over. However, Dean is a combination of the two of them. A shocked impression locked itself onto his face, and his eyes travel from the smoke to Cas and back again. What troubles Sam is the fact that he's not angry anymore. He doesn't deny what the smoke means. He doesn't accuse the cupids of screwing with him. For once Sam can't imagine what's going on in his head. And there's one person left. Cas.

He just stands there, literally bathing in Dean's love but it doesn't change anything about his posture or facial expression. He's the same Cas he always was and finally Sam understands. Nothing changed for him. He told them that he was able to see Dean's love all along. It stands to reason that he knew where the smoke would go. Most likely that's the reason he's the first one to speak again. "I presume you can go now."

He turns to the cupids and for some unknown reason Gerry hides behind Gina like he's afraid of Cas. Gina shakes her head, though, and her voice is a whisper again. "We have to make sure."

"Make sure of what?" The questions escape Sam's mouth, but it's too late, and Gina satisfies his curiosity.

"We bring people together. When one is in love with the other, we have to see if it's mutual."

Cas nods in Gina's direction before he turns back to Dean. "Fine. Go ahead."

Sam tries to ignore the fact that he used almost the same words as his brother while Gina snaps her fingers and suddenly the blue smoke disappears. Instead, there's something else rising in the air when she speaks again.

It starts with a yellow light radiating out of Cas but to Sam it feels like the whole world around them changes somehow and a few moments later he realises why. It's not just the light but sounds and smells, too. Sam's skin warms up like there is sun shining upon it and the air fills with the scent of spring – flowers blooming, grass spearing and wind carrying promises of life. The breeze is accompanied by the clitters of crickets and birds who try out their first songs.

Sam can barely make out Gerry's whisper to Gina. "What happens?"

She vaguely shakes her head, and Sam dies to know why. Is this something that's not supposed to happen? Dean's eyes dart around the room, and Sam is sure he's searching for the source of the sounds and smells, too. It's not possible that they come from Cas, right?

He maybe could have stuck to this idea, but then the yellow light around Cas turns blue and, unlike Dean's cloud it forms a liquid that starts to spiral around Cas with the sound of waves crushing against a cliff and the distinguished smell of salty sea water. For a moment, Sam could swear there's pressure on his ears like being underwater.

The feeling disappears when the light wave climbs over Cas' head, and suddenly it becomes more transparent and loses consistency. Sam realises that his hair starts to fly a little and seconds later it is rumpled pretty badly because there's a miniature version of a tornado swirling over Cas. It calms down a bit when it starts to move down again but still ruffles Cas' hair as it did with Sam's and sends his trenchcoat flying like a cap until it reaches the ground.

While Sam tries to rearrange his displaced strands of hair the wind dies down and the remaining light floods into the ground. There's an oppressive silence and Dean takes a step forward as if to finally put an end to all of this but before he can speak there's a cracking sound like a tree that just split in two. He immediately stops, looking down to the ground and Sam knows why.

It feels different now. Not like solid concrete but more like a forest road. It even starts to smell like wet soil, fir needles and pines while the air fills with the sound of rustling leaves and more creaking. As if on cue the floor just bursts open, and there's a tiny sapling coming out of the ground. It's the first time Cas moves. Sam expects him to step away but he just looks down, and the tiny tree starts to grow like hell. In seconds, it's as high as Cas and its branches embrace him while leaves sprout everywhere.

Sam swallows and glances to Gina. "Is that … normal?"

It is one thing to see lights because Sam assumed that they're not there and just projections to make them see the love but it's an entirely different thing when the reality starts to change, and there's a forest growing in their motel room. Sam comes to the conclusion that it's not right because Gina shrugs and is apparently lost for words. "I don't … I mean … never like this."

"Can you stop …?" Sam can't finish the question but focuses on the branches instead. They started to glow in a dark green light that's shot through with golden specks.

Even worse is the fact that they begin to move, and Dean takes a few steps backwards because they're coming in his direction. At first, it seems as if he can escape but suddenly a few of the branches shoot forward and Dean ducks in an attempt to protect himself. "Cas!"

Sam realises they both called out the angel's name at the same time, and Cas appears to be more tense than usual. "Don't. Worry."

He doesn't sound convincing at all, but the branches stop in front of Dean and just wave like moved by the wind. The green light travels forward though and pools at the end of the branch that's closest to Dean. Sam doesn't know why but Dean moves again and this time, he's not backing away. Maybe it's just the same curiosity he had when surrounded by the blue cloud and Dean's hand moves slowly to the branch.

Sam is sure he regrets that decision a second later. The moment his fingers touch a stray leave, there's an ear-shattering bang and the tree to Cas' feet bursts into flames.  
Together with Gina and Gerry, Sam takes in a shocked breath, and a bad presentiment takes hold of him. His fear is confirmed when the fire travels along the branches around Cas and rushes to Dean. When the flames reach him, Sam shoots forward to get to him, but Gerry takes hold of him before he can move. "Don't ..."

Sam struggles in his grip and tries to put as much strength as possible into it to get free. "Dean!" Of course, there's nothing he can do. The cupid holds him like he's a little child and he can only watch as the flames surround his brother. "Dean!"

Sam tries to escape Gerry's arms again and only stops when Dean responds. "It's fine, Sammy. I'm not ..." The flames die down a bit, and Sam can see Dean's face. He looks down at himself and stretches his arms before holding up his hands to see the fire he is practically holding. "It doesn't hurt. It's just warm."

For a moment, he seems even pleased but common sense kicks in pretty quick again, and he glares at Cas. "Dammit, Cas. Stop that! I don't think the management will be euphoric when we plant trees in here and burn down the fucking room."

For a moment, there's just the sizzling sound of the fire and when Cas manages to speak his voice is more strained than ever. "I'm trying."

Convinced that nothing can happen to his brother, Sam can take his eyes away from Dean and look at Cas instead. The branches around him vanish, and the fire is replaced with the green glow again. It travels along the roof and reaches Dean. Seconds later the flames disappear altogether and instead Dean is wrapped in a dark green haze.

Finally, Gerry sets him free and turns to Gina. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

A small smile touches Gina's lip, and she nods. "Yes. Yes, it does."

Sam never had such an odd feeling as in this moment. He knows he should be freaking out. But Sam feels good. He knows he should make sure the cupids mean it, but he's already sure of it. Above all, he should be surprised. But he's not. It feels like he always knew and back when he burned those damn herbs he just tricked himself.

He huffs at the realisation that he practically outsmarted himself. For Dean's sake. Hopefully. Because his brother may play the dumb fool most of the time but sometimes he is just that stubborn. It's possible that he already tries to find an excuse for the love around him. Because why would Cas love him? There's got to be another explanation for this.

As if on cue Dean steps forward again and holds up his hands like he's trying to calm an angry dog and Sam feels the urge to hit him when the first words come out of his mouth. "Come on, Cas. You don't ..."

"I don't … what?"

Cas tilts his head to the side, and the movement pierces Sam's heart. He doesn't have to see Cas' face to know his expression. He always looks like this when he's unable to make any sense of what you're saying. He's at a total loss as to why Dean can't just accept his love.

No one knows this feeling better than Sam. Despite his grumpy attitude Dean always made friends pretty quickly. He sweet-talked people into doing things they never thought they could do. He sacrificed himself every other day for the smallest things as long as someone else could be happy. He tosses his love around like he's made of that stuff.

He still adores a mother Sam can't even remember and kept loving their father who sometimes made his life a living hell. And he loves him. For all their fighting and all the bullshit, they went through Dean loves his brother. Even when they were at their worst, Sam always had hope and that genuine feeling that wherever Dean might end up, he would still carry his baby brother in his heart. But he never believed him when Sam tried to return the favor.

"Dean." The word just fights its way out of Sam, and he wants to tell Dean what's in his mind, but Dean shakes his head. Just a tiny bit. For Sam, it feels like a slap in the face. It's a life long fight, and Sam is so tired of it that he can't bring himself to say the words. Dean turns to Cas as if he has to fight him next. "Seriously, man. I mean ..." He stretches out his arms and then points at himself in defeat.

"Me?"

His voice gets a little higher. It is laced with disbelief and worry that his friend maybe lost his mind again. Spoken like this these two little letters reveal more about Dean than a damn biography could. This is so Dean. Frustration takes hold of Sam, and he is about to rain shit down on his brother, but apparently his anger is nothing compared to the wrath of an angel.

Cas' body relaxes, and it becomes evident that he held back the whole time. There's more and more green rushing out of him, drowning Dean in a fog of color and suddenly music fills the air. Sam can't make it out at first, but then he realises it's a weird medley of Dean's favorite songs. Accompanied with the engine noise of Baby comes the smell of gas and motor oil before it fades to fries and freshly grilled burger meat.

The music dies down and is replaced by laughter that disappears a second later, and there's an oddly filled silence that Sam knows too well. He's set back to all the nights when he slept next to Dean, and all he could hear was his steady breathing. At that moment the smell of leather and soap reaches him, and he hears gun shots and a knife that slices through flesh and bone.

Sam has to swallow because all this brings him close to tears. Cas is playing the greatest hits of Dean but free from angst and guilt, sorrow or despair. Sam is so moved he can't feel the anger when Dean shakes his head again. "Cas."

If Sam got a look like this from Dean, he always gave up. He was forced to do so his whole life. Cas is not that easy. Judging from what they just witnessed he ranged Dean on the same level as the elements that shape the earth. Dean is Cas' whole world, and the angel seems set on the task of making him believe. Maybe in the only way Dean understands. With force.

The green gets brighter and brighter and starts to fill the room until it touches the walls and Sam can make out sigils and protection signs. The windows crack, short of bursting and although Sam didn't notice they had shutters in front of them, they start to beat against the window frames now.

The branches were gone from the ceiling, and instead, the plaster starts flaking off and raining down on them just seconds before the light bulbs begin to flicker and explode. Sam realises it's a memory Dean told him about. It was the first time he met Cas. At least, when he was conscious and alive.

Sam can only guess what came before that, but he's pretty sure that it is exactly what he feels now. While the room is short of coming down on them, there's a warmth rushing through his body like he has never felt before. It calms him down until he feels at peace and he's so happy he starts to smile. Gerry and Gina fall into each other's arms again and staying in a never breaking hug like they want to die like this. What on earth can make them all feel like this? The spark of thought finds its way into Sam's mind, and he knows. He finally understands.

Everything Cas showed them today was memories. And this one was the first. What lightens the whole room now and makes him feel better than ever before in his life is Cas' memory of Dean's soul.

So that's why Cas wouldn't back down. Even Dean can't argue with this. And Cas makes his point clear by blacking out the room and shattering the windows. Sam ducks and tries to protect himself from the glass while Gina and Gerry jump in surprise next to him.

This would probably be a good time to tell Cas to stop, and that seems to be Dean's conclusion, too. Just not so subtle as Sam may have done it. "Son of a bitch! Cas, you stupid idiot!"

Dean's voice is even louder than all the other noise in the room, and he keeps cursing while he closes the distance between Cas and him. Sam wonders if Dean would make the mistake to hit him again but for once Dean thinks of something better. He takes Cas' face in both hands and kisses him.

The room falls dead silent until a little giggle breaks out of Gina and Gerry voices what Sam feels. "Oh."

Sam buries his face in his hands and sighs. Not because he doesn't want to see the wonder that's happening right in front of him but because he just can't believe that those two idiots had to bring down another apocalypse for this.

But what else is there to expect from a match made in hell?


End file.
